Typical steam valve seals for steam pressing irons shrink when exposed to high temperatures generated in steam irons over long periods of time. Further, the design of known steam valve seals are such that when such shrinkage occurs, the seals actually shrink away from the steam chest cover plate and the steam valve, causing the seal to fail thereby allowing steam to escape from the steam chest. As a result, the useful lives of the steam irons in which such known steam valve seals are used are shortened.
Thus, there is a need for an improved steam valve seal which eliminates the undesirable effects of shrinkage associated with known steam valve seals.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an improved steam valve seal which shrinks against, as opposed to away from, the steam chest cover plate and the steam valve.
It is also desirable to provide an improved steam valve seal which has a longer life than known steam valve seals.